


они услышали рев (когда он пал)

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones AU, House Lannister, Incest, LANA DEL REY'S PARADISE IS A WHOLE ASS MOOD, Modern AU, Sibling Incest, diego allison and five are lannisters, five is 19 and allison w diego r 23, fives engaged with vanya stark, kinda jaime cersei tyrion dynamic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: День, когда поминки Реджинальда Ланнистера превратились в вечеринку.





	они услышали рев (когда он пал)

Узнать, что их отец, Реджинальд Ланнистер, умер было похоже на наконец-то вытащенную занозу из пальца, из-за которой под тонкой кожей собирался гной. Это словно вырванный зуб, из-за которого они подхватили мигрень. Наконец-то это было похоже на окончание бессонных ночей у унитаза, где ты выблевывал все содержимое желудка, а горло сжимало судорогой.

Интересная жизнь была у старика — много денег и столько же покушений на жизнь. А еще тройка детей от разных женщин. Он никогда не привязывал себя к женщинам, по крайней мере не после смерти своей первой жены — матери Диего. Мать Эллисон была вычеркнута сразу же после ее рождения, а Грэйс — мать Файва, уже несколько лет была под крышей реабилитационного центра для душевнобольных. Это именно там, Файв, меняя желтые ирисы, узнал о смерти отца. «Узнал ли я раньше них?», — было его первой мыслью.

Он до сих пор задавался этим вопросом, даже после того, как ветер унес с собой все частички праха их отца. Последняя воля отца собрала их в этом маленьком месте у берега, у которого они провели свое детство перед отбытием в Штаты. Файв забыл о жарком августе Дубровника и теперь его шерстяной галстук казался ему самой настоящей удавкой. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с притворством приглашенных, которые делали вид, что сожалели о их утрате. Да и было ли это утратой? Вот о чем им еще придется подумать.

Наверное, впервые за несколько месяцев, Файв не думал о помолвке с дочкой Старков Ваней. Отец, казалось, любил превращать их жизнь в сущий кошмар, а потому еще до смерти успел договориться о его свадьбе. Сейчас, на пороге двадцатилетия, Файв понимал какой извращенной была его любовь к ним — связать жизнь своего сына с жизнью дочери его главных бизнес-конкурентов дабы обеспечить Файву безбедную старость — пик того, что Реджинальд считал заботой. Удивительно, что он думал о его благополучии, ведь Файв — дефект, который имел все шансы пойти по стопам матери, как однажды сказал отец. Толи дело старшие дети — Диего и Эллисон — одногодки, старшие Файва на три года.

Диего Ланнистер — был первенцем, но самое главное — он был мужчиной, а чего еще желать отцу? Реджинальд возлагал на него большие надежды, он был первым в очереди, кто бы получил компанию отца по наследству, но, когда тот сбежал и пошел в армию против воли Ланнистера, отцу пришлось с трудом, но похоронить все свои планы. Реджинальд остался с Эллисон и Файвом — женщиной и тщеславным мальчишкой, которого он по глупости признал своим сыном.

Файв сидел на любимом кресле отца и поглядывал на Эллисон, которая пыталась сохранить скорбящий вид. Сучке перешла вся компания, она должно быть ликует. Он же, размышлял о том, как все-таки ненавидел его отец, что в выборе между ним и Эллисон, он выбрал последнюю, вписав ее имя в завещание. Это вовсе не то, что планировал Файв, но, видимо, даже мертвым Реджинальд успевал вставить ему палки в колеса.

Как и сейчас, Файв вспоминал, как нашел занимательную бумагу в столе своего отца — завещание. Он уже и не помнил, удивился ли он, когда не обнаружил своего имени? Вся компания, целое состояние предназначалось старшему сыну Диего, а ему, тогда шестнадцатилетнему не доставалось ничего кроме соседней кровати в палате матери. Файв смеялся тогда как сумасшедший. Ему, что, придется убить всех, кто был перед ним в списке «престолонаследования»? Благо, ему не пришлось пачкать руки в кровь — старшие сами дали повод. Он до сих пор отчетливо помнил тот день — он валялся с ангиной почти неделю, потерявшись в днях и времени. Проснувшись, когда за окном было темно, он направился на кухню, ступая по паркету босыми ногами не издавая звуков. В эту саму ночь он увидел Диего и Эллисон — их обнаженные тела были так близко, что казались одним целым. Оба тяжело дышали и стонали имена друг друга. Это был тот самый случай, когда Файв понял — вот он тот момент! Он был тем одиноким неудачливым рыбаком, у которого внезапно начало клевать.

Как оказалось, шантажировать Диего — проще простого. Терзаемого совестью, его легко было заставить сделать, что угодно. Даже попросить исчезнуть под угрозой того, что он расскажет все отцу. И под исчезнуть, Файв имел ввиду уйти в армию. Отцу это не понравится, Файв слишком хорошо это знал. Так и вышло — имя было вычеркнуто и оставалось вакантным местом то, куда метил себя Файв. Но увы.

Файв безмолвно поднял стакан, не сводя с нее глаз. «За тебя». Он превратил жизнь старшего брата в кошмар, сделал из того параноика, а в итоге оказался у разбитого корыта. Хотя он все еще размышлял над тем, как повернуть ситуацию со Старками в свою пользу.  
Расклад на этот чертов день такой — Диего, вернувшийся из армии почти пять лет назад сейчас готовился к выборам в органы местного самоуправления; Эллисон ждала компания отца и по сути все гребаное золото Ланнистеров в швейцарских банках; а Файв надеялся, что он удержит оставшуюся у него недвижимость, а скорый брак с Ваней Старк откроет ему доступ к деньгам и влиянию его новых родственников.

Диего все еще испуганно обходил сестру стороной, игнорируя ее существование. Файву было интересно, происходило ли это из-за его новой подружки Юдоры, или из-за того, что он был здесь? Разочарование, и даже злость Эллисон порой давали о себе знать несмотря на ту маску, что она нацепила на себя сегодня.

— Как ты вообще посмел появиться? — Осанка у Эллисон как всегда идеальная. Она улыбалась, чтобы не привлекать к семейным скандалам внимание остальных.

Файв усмехнулся, сделав очередной глоток джина.

— Не узнаю риторику, помню однажды ты была не против моей компании, — парировал он.

«Присоединяйся», — выдохнула Эллисон в его воспоминаниях, раскачиваясь на бедрах Диего.

У них всегда так — оба бьются насмерть чтобы выйти победителем и сразиться с Диего за любовь отца. А теперь, когда Реджинальд Ланнистер мертв, жизнь потеряла свой смысл.

Файв усмехнулся, чем вызвал интерес у потихоньку уходящих гостей. Реджинальд Ланнистер был великим человеком, как у этого сопляка хватает наглости улыбаться?! На самом деле они ему просто завидовали, ведь не могли позволить себе этого.

Эллисон провожала взглядом Диего, который словно прирос рукой к талии своей подружки. Что и кому он пытался доказать? Эллисон, которую всегда представлял в постели на месте Юдоры? А может Файву? Показать, что мол он больше не трахает их сестру? Да, пускай желание не исчезло, но он ведь завязал, это ведь считается?

Файв, удобно устроившись в плетенном кресле во дворе, услышал шипение проигрывателя. Такой скрип издавала лишь одна вещь, и она находилась в кабинете отца. Проигрыватель виниловых пластинок был необычайной щедрости аттракционом, когда они были детьми — отец разрешал поставить одну пластинку в день рождения.

Он лениво поплелся на звуки музыки в глубь виллы. В проеме кабинета был перевернут стул, словно кто-то пытался забаррикадироваться. Файв закатил глаза и переступил, войдя в помещение.

— Мне интересно насколько сильно ты хотел оказаться здесь? — Эллисон сидела за столом в кресле отца. — Как часто ты представлял, что займешь его место, устранив Диего?

— Ты рада, что утерла мне нос или расстроена, что я не воспринимал тебя серьезно?   
— Файв прислонился к книжному шкафу напротив.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — выдохнула она.

— Ты не можешь меня ненавидеть.

— Будь уверен, — фыркнула Эллисон.

— Ланнистеры не могут ненавидеть Ланнистеров, — сказал он, ослабив хватку своего галстука, — могут предавать, конечно, но не ненавидеть. — Файв цокнул языком и сделал глоток из стакана. — Иногда даже любить, верно? — Он подмигнул.

— Катись к черту, ублюдок, — устало ответила Эллисон. Его намеки на Диего с годами утомили ее.

— Ммм, — протянул он, улыбнувшись. — Мне не хватало этой семейной атмосферы, сестренка. Отец, как и всегда — центр внимания, и все называют меня ублюдком.

— Вытащи голову из задницы и перестань наконец-то строить из себя жертву.

Он рассматривал ее, стараясь поймать что-то настоящее, что-то, что он упустил в свое время. Может она была права, может он сильно был зациклен на своих переживаниях, что не заметил, как не только ему было хреново? Может, когда он был слеп, кто-то другой увидел ее? Кто-то вроде Диего.

У нее был растерт контур губ, и он размышлял о том, пыталась ли она поцеловать их брата сегодня. К Файву она никогда и на метр не приближалась. А ведь они довольно-таки похожи — все унаследовали черные волосы Ланнистеров. Отец быстро поседел и Файву было интересно пойдет ли ему серый оттенок. Возможно, Эллисон тоже было интересно.

Она совсем не замечала его, позабыв о его присутствии, и существовании в целом. Эллисон крутилась вокруг своей оси, подпевала очередной блюз-песне и крутила бедрами.

Ему должно быть противно. И ему противно. Но порой он думал о том, в чем погрязли она и их брат. Это не должно быть странным для такой семейки как их. Только Ланнистер может полюбить Ланнистера.

Файв был уверен, что проведи он между ее ног, там было бы сухо, но может если он вежливо попросит, то она вылижет его пальцы, измазав их кровью, а может и ядом.

— Это было так приятно, — прошептала Эллисон в сантиметрах от него. Теперь, когда он вытянулся и стал на голову выше, ей приходилось смотреть вверх. Но почему тогда Файв не чувствовал превосходства? — Видеть твое чертово лицо в тот момент, когда нотариус читал завещание.

Он, к своему удивлению, не нашел, что ответить. А даже если интересные мысли и приходили в голову, то было слишком поздно.

— Ты просто ничтожество, — шепнула она ему в ухо и в нос ударил смесь запахов — ее пряные духи и бренди. — Посмотри на себя — отец никогда не планировал оставлять свои деньги мне, но он так тебя ненавидел, что у него просто не осталось выбора.

— Закрой рот, Эллисон, — выдохнул Файв, — ты ни черта не понимаешь.

— Он настолько не мог вынести взгляда на тебя, что продал своим конкурентам словно надоевшую игрушку. — Она сделала паузу, а затем усмехнулась. — Но, согласись, для того, чтобы быть надоевшей игрушкой, нужно чтобы вначале она нравилась, а тебя он возненавидел, когда ты не оправдал его надежд и закричал в роддоме.

— Заткнись, — Файв оттолкнул ее, и она ударилась о стену с глухим звуком.

— Оу, — рассмеялась Эллисон, — папочка будет недоволен твоим поведением.

— Заткнись, закрой рот! — Файв схватил ее за шею, прижимая к стене.

Желваки под тонкой кожей пришли в движение, и он сжал губы, тяжело дыша. Рука сжималась и лицо Эллисон медленно, но уверенно краснело. Она кашляла, но не пыталась вырваться. В ее глазах, все, что видел Файв — это насмешки и ненависть.

— Сука, — прошипел он и опустил руку.

— Кишка как была тонка, так и осталась. Никогда не мог довести что-то до конца. — откашливаясь, добавила Эллисон.

Файв внезапно понял, что убей бы он ее сейчас, это бы принесло ей удовольствие. Его бы арестовали и жизнь пошла бы под откос, а она будет радоваться этому даже после смерти. Кажется, она все-таки была истинной дочерью своего отца. Она была Эллисон Ланнистер.  
Ненавидела ли она его за то, что он разлучил их с Диего или за то, что женщина, что подарила ему жизнь стала заменой ее матери? Файв был убежден, что право на существование имели оба варианта одновременно.

Эллисон уцепилась за его галстук и затянула как можно сильнее. Кажется, удушение — дело семейное. Она притянула его к себе и укусила за нижнюю губу.

Файв не издал ни звука, он лишь боролся с желанием вытереть кровь, которая моментально заструилась, окрашивая подбородок в красное.

— Ублюдок, — снова прошептала она.

Эллисон вылизывала его окровавленное лицо. Его кровь теперь у нее на языке. Черт, да они ведь делят одну кровь на двоих.

Все это было слишком — ее язык, играющие пластинки на фоне и полуразрушенный кабинет мертвого отца. У Ланнистеров свое видение наказаний, и это должно быть было его.  
Она своим длинным маникюром давила на его глазницы, впивалась в шею; все, что угодно лишь заставить почувствовать то, что чувствует она — боль, которая как застрявшая таблетка в горле, все никак не проглатывалась.

И он чувствовал это. Чувствовал и поддавался ближе, принимая все, с чем она готова была поделиться.

Они оба так погрязли в этом желании что-то доказать, в желании быть нужными и любимыми, что не знали с кого все это можно спросить, если не с семьи. Оба жадные и голодные как львы, накидывались на друг друга, надеясь, что кто-то в конце станет добычей.

Эллисон размазывала кровь еще сильнее, смешивая ее со своей слюной, а Файв водил руками по дорогому платью, чувствуя тепло ее тела. Никакой романтики, он просто пытается оттереть руки от всего этого. Она потянула его за волосы на макушке, и зашипев, он откинул голову назад. Эллисон припала к шее, и он испугался, что она воткнет в него свои клыки. Она вполне на такое способна. Но он смеялся, словно безумец и прижимался ближе. В конце концов, когда многим кажется, что львы дерутся, они на самом деле просто ведут свои смертельные игры.


End file.
